Sparrows Jorney
by TheSparrow09
Summary: Sparrow is a little boy. His Brother was killed In An Accident, so he has been going to freddys pizzarea do kill his deppresion. but he may never leave...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologe

It was the last day of Primary school, He Was Happy That it was his birthday Today, and He Was Heading to Freddy Fazbears

pizzarea with his friend Peter. Suddenly, he noticed that his Best friend, Peter was running up to him. "Hey," He Said,

"You Heard?" "About What?" Sparrow Replied, He Love's to hear new news. "Apparently, Freddy Fazbears are having new

anamatronics!" Peter Repiled With joy. Sparrow was shocked. "No Hes Not! He Whould Have told me,i've knew him since I was a

baby." He Shouted. "Anyway, I Gotta go get ready. Go Home, Get Dressed And Meet me at my house." And He Ran Home.

He Belived Peter, He never lied...

1/2 Hour TIMESKIP

Sparrow Sat in the living room of his house Watching mother was in the kitchen. he was ready to go to Freddy's But his friend has not appeared,

So He Was Watching the news. "News Flash! Killer, Fitz Smith has escaped from prison! he Was Responsable for the freddys

massacre, Killing 5 children, bodys have not been found. We Advise all parents towatch their Chil-" The room got dark.

"Mum! Power's OUT!" suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Sparrow! Its me." Sparrow instantly recognised the voices,

it was his friends. "Nevermind Mum, I Gotta Go!" He Shouted to his mum."Get £30 Out My Purse for Pizza!" Sparrow

Ran upstairs And Grabbed his brothers pocket knife. His brother was killed by a killer named fitz Smith..

Sparrow Set Off With Peter and his brothers poket knife. "Why do you keep that Around?" Peter asked.

"Saftey." Sparrow mutted

Peter sighed.

At The Pizzarea

Sparrow and Peter sat at the closet table to freddy and the gang, But Sparrow Had a big secret that nobody knows, his mum

whould KILL him if she found out. only he knew. "I'm going to the uhh.. Bathroom." Sparrow Said. "Be back" peter replied,

not taking his attenion off freddy and the gang. Sparrow headed to a "Employee Only" Door and sneaked in. The Same flashback

appeared.

(Sparrows FlashBack)

"Stop it John!" Shoutted A Younger Sparrow. John Would bully sparrow. "Or What, LOSER!" John laughed. "Stop Or Ye Be

Walking the Plank ScallyWag!" Said A Voice. "Whatever!" Said John. as he started to rip the Fox Anamatronic's Suit Off

"dont Do That!" I Shouted. "Screw You!" He Shouted Back at me, then pushing me. I Fell Of The Stage, Breaking my arm.

I Cried in Pain, Then The Fox Got "That" Look In His Eye... "Ye Scallywag..." He Viciously Bit Off Johns Top forhead.

The Secuity officer was Already Calling an amberlance. Now He Had To Call 2...

(back To Reality!)

Sparrow Got That Tought out of his head and stumbled To The Door Labled Pirate Cove. he knew the other door was removed.

So no Body knew he was out there. he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Little Girl

Chapter Two Secret Uncoved And He IS Here...

Sparrow point of view

I peeked between The curtins up to the Stage, where Foxy Was Sitting on a crate with a radio beside him, the radio was

off. "Hey Foxy" I wispered "Hey Lad, Come in." I stepped onto the stage, giving a faint Smile. "How you feelin' Foxy?"

I Said. "Fine lad." He Replied, But his face had a worried Expression."What's Up. Foxy, I can Tell Your Sad. Be honest,

please?"I Asked. "Its Just... You know the imposter lad?" I Knew who he was Talking about, The murderer... "He Escaped From

Jail." I Was Shocked. I Think i may of not paid attenion to the news. "Do you think the lads coming back, For revenge On The

pizzarea?" He Questioned. "I-I Dont know.." i mutted. "I Should get going, my friends gonna get suspicious" "See Ya Lad"

he Replied. Little did i kno That Was Going to bite me in the ass...

Peter POV (Short)

"Where The F**k is he?" I Thought to my self, "He Should of got back 10 minutes ago" Suddenly- "Hey Listen! My Name is

Navi, And Freddy The Bear has Got a suprise for us! He Needs 2 more kids!" A Little Girl said to me, while tugging my arm

(Anyone Got The Refrence?) "Hey Uhh-" "Sorry Im Late!" Sparrow came dashing Down to us. "Huh? Peter, Who's the little one?"

He Said. "Shes navi with a I, Apperently freddy fazbear Has a suprise... Are You Thinking what im thinking what im

Thinking, Sparrow?" I Said. "Little Girl, Wait there For A Second . Me And my friend need to have a "disscusion"... Wait

please?" Sparrow asked the little girl. "Ok, But dont be long!" She replied. Me And sparrow walked about a metre away

To "Talk"

"Peter, I Think its the killer from before. What should we do?"

"Tell Some One!"

"No, If The Police come he will get suspicious, And Kill the lil one."

"But what should We Do sparrow?"

"I'm Armed..." Sparrow Pulled out a switch blade, "You Distract, il.. shank him."

"But You Dont know how to fight."

"Its Easy Though, Ain't it? my Dad Went prison, he shanked a guy, maybe i have some of his skills."

"This Is Crazy, Man."

"I Know But we cant let the kid die!"

"No! we will tell someone."

"I'll Do it without you!"

"But Why?"

"Becuse... My Big brother was killed by the same person." Tears Were Forming in sparrows eyes. "I Want To... Avenge him."

"But we could Die..."

"I'll Do it without you!"

"Fine. Ill come."

And they went with the girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Him

**NOTE: I'm Not very good at spelling and grammar, im kind of like Justin out of Wonder By R.J Palcio. PS: I Recomend reading wonder, good read!**

Sparrows Pov

I Stood there, Staring Into Peters Eyes. He Knew What We Had to do. He Knew Me Like A Book. I Had

My Hand In My Pocket, Holding my switchblade Ready To Were Brought To Back Room, Where

A Boy (About My Age) Sat On A Table Staring at the floor, Where A Creepy clown mask laid in a small pool of

dried blood. He Looked Confused, But I Guess I'd Look confused If I Saw Pool Of Blood In A Childrens

Pizzarea. Besides him, There was no-one Else in the room.

"Hey There, What Your Name?" I Asked.

"Jack, Whats Yours?"

"Sparrow."

"And Im Peter."

"Sparrow? Do You Know Anything About the list's on The Wall? It's Got You're Name on it " Jack asked

I Turned To The Left Of Me, Two Peices Of Paper Were Stuck To The Wall. One Showed a map written on it,

the others look like Writing of some new anamatronics Description. I Noticed the One Labeled Sparrow, its description read

"Sparrow is a short anamtronic Which is programmed To Be A Pro-Fighter, And knows how to use a weapon.

He will be used as a Nightguard Since all of them dissapear or quit on the first Day." Under it is Written: "Named After

my Crushes Child, Mr Fazbear." I Stared. My Favorite places Owner want's to Be more than my "Friend"? Peter Stared At The

Paper."Ironic." He Says, "Your Best Adult-Friend Wants To Be Your dad" He Giggled, Like he was Mocking me.

"Shut Up!" i said, with an embarrassed Face.

"Fine, Lets Move on."

" There's more."

"We Dont need to read, Sparrow."

We Looked at The Map. It showed A New layout for the pizzera, Stairs going to the roof through the security room, a total

revamp of pirates cove and a basement clean up. "So i guess the rumors are true." I said to Peter "what do you mean?" Jack

said from behind us "What rumors?" He Was Being a bit creepy."Well Its Just-" "Hey there kids!" Said an adult voice.

it was him. i put my hand straight into my pocket, but not revealing my knife. he locked the door. I Stared at Peter,

He was holding a rock. After locking the door, the killer took off his suit to reveal a knife, and a scilenced pistol.

he was wearing purple tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie. (Also Purple.) He had backed us into a corner, we were cowards.

First he went for Peter, but his rock was no good. He sliced a long cut down his arm. he was bleeding badly.

i stabbed the killer in the arm, And looked around for a way out. John and Navi had escaped though a tall window by

climbing on a suit, peter had fainted from blood loss, and- the killer was pointing his scilenced pistol at me, and

shot. luckily, his wound made him miss my head, but he got me on the shoulder,and ran after Jack and Navi.

I crawlled over to Peter and next to him was my bloody knife.I took it and waited There. I Saw my life flash by, from the

day i was born to my last birthday. For like 20 minutes,untill something happened. Clown-Like creature cralled

towards Peter. He stared at his lifeless body untill he put a wolf-like Anamtronic Suit on him. there was blood

everywere, so i silently threw up in my mouth. untill he came to me. he looked more suprised than sad,like he knew me

before. i played dead for like 30 seconds untill i coughed up blood."Please..." i mutted. I saw him

holding the Sparrow security guard Anamatronic suit. the clown sobbed "Oh.. I Miss You sibling," and everything

went black...


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to know them better

**Note: Sorry this chapter is short!**

Sparrows pov

i woke up in shock, wondering Where i was. all i remember is gonig out of school. i saw a black wolf, tall as foxy,

sitting in the corner "H.. Hello?" I Called out.

"Sparrow, You Alright?"

"Yea."

"Do You Remember?.

"What?"

"We Were..."

"What?"

"S-S-Stuffed."

My Eyes Widened as flashing images of the killer was in my head. The Door Creaked open.

"You Guys... Awake?" Foxy was there

"Yea." I Responded

"Who Were you... Before?"

"What do you mean 'before'?"

" Bfore your..death."

"Well, im Sparrow."

"Your Old name."

"Sparrow!"

"And im Peter!" The Wolf Called out

"Wait..." Foxy burst into tears.

"I-its You?"

"Yea, Its Me, sparrow. Tell Me About your Before."

"well, im Kye, i was rich and well treated, until i nearly killed a kid. i was feared in school, but to all the girls

i was cool. i have a violent disposition, meaning i ll punch you straight in the gabba if i get scared."

"Foxy?"Freddy Was Behind him.

"Ahh!" Foxy punched him in the chest.

"Agh, Dude dont do that!" Freddy screamed.

"Freddy," I Said. "what about your before?"

"Well my name was Travis. I Hate Being watched, I Was Cool and i like movies, video games and wearing sunglasses." He said

"C'mon thers got be more freddy."

"Dammit sparrow, This is a secret, but i trust you, ok?"

"Alright."

"I... love chica." He Wispered. "Dont tell Anyone!"

"A Secrets A Secret." i wispered back.


	5. Chapter 5: No, Foxy! A Cunning plan

Sparrows POV

I Sat there, in my cha ir, watching the camrea's at 9am. It Was Boring, just watching Foxy and Peter's new show, etc. watching

a kid messing with the anamtronic parts... Wait. he should'nt be there! "This happens all the time." I Shouted. I Put

my security cap on my head and walked to the security room. i heard crying from inside. i stared at what i saw.

? Pov

"What's The plan, G-F?"

"Alright, T-B And T-C, Scout the place for security, if it clear, call us. we will then Hide the basement and preform a

robbery. the owner will become bankrupt and be forced to melt them. we arrive in a package with some cash. He will

take us and use us for the new pizzarea!

"Good plan."

"Ya Think?"

"uhh, Wait, what happens if they go in the basement?"

"We Beat Them, Unitill they break."

Sparrows POV

I Stood there, Watching as a little boy cried As his leg Got squished by anamtronic suit, full of dead bodies.

I Ran to help him, but the suit, it was too heavy, the only way was Trying to get help, or dragging the bodies

out, but i was soon met by Foxy, As He tried to help to hoist the freddy suit, But the kids leg was covered in blood, and was

Crushed. He Fainted from pressure. there was only one way. Foxy grabbed a first aid kit.

"Foxy, Call 911!"

"But... The Bodies."

"Now!"

"No, We... Amputate it."

"What?! Are You Crazy!"

"I Watched A&E Shows."

"No!"

He punched me straight in the gutter. i fell back, Though the door, I Tried to open it But He locked Had Taken My keys.

"Freddy! Get The Kids Attenion!" He Started to preform a song, and shouted Over me Banging on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I Banged and banged. Peter had cut the lights near me so no child paid attenion. all eyes where on freddy playing theordor march. Finally, i got the door open, but foxy and the boy where gone. I Had my Fist ready and i got ready to fight. sure he was more armed with his hook, but i had more skill in fighting. I Saw the backstage door to pirate's cove was open (Doors were stiff, so it would not shut without force.) i crept in.

? P.O.V

I Hid Near A Wall as i heard Many children's screams of joy, but beyond it i heard a whimper, which turned into joy. "I think its coming from pirates cove, chica." Iwhispered " Why Would that stupid fox be crying?" Chica replied."I dont know, maybe its Becuse he cant preform?""Whatever."A Piece of paper came flying in my face it said Grand Reopening of Pirate Cove this saturday. New anamtronics!. there where the main 3 bonnie, chica and freddy in a triangle. chica grabbed the paper and a red marker and drew something on it.I Took it back and on the paper and on itshe marked the tringle and wrote Illuminati Confirmed "Chica!" Im Showing it to g.f, I Think you need to stay off the computer"


	7. Chapter 7

I Headed into pirates cove, and i was surprised at what i saw. The Boy was ok, But with a bandaged bloody stub for a leg "Foxy.. You did this?" I Stuttered "Yes." He replied. i went up to the kid. "I Know its not the time for this but i guess, your going tibia ok!" Foxy Stared "Shitty Pun Dude."

"It Was Funny"

"Wou idiot, Your making fun of a lil' kid. I Guess thats why they Say bully somebody your own size. Mr tiny"

"Shut up. Your face looks like roadkill. And Mr Tall here bullying me? Go Play basket ball, Boy. bullying the small

Guy ruins your rep, and ill ruin your face. Want me Bully some one my own size? Id Bully your d*ck, But im not into men."

"F*ck you."

"You wish you could."

The boy tugged my leg

"Foxy Lets Get Him out of here."

"How?"

"Its near to closing time. put him on the bench outside. his mother should see him, C'mon kid. you're lucky to be alive. if it wasn't for foxy, you would of died" We carried outside, though the window. After a while, His mother found him. the boy told her everything. She left a "tip" of money, 'bout £250.


	8. NOTE

**NOTE!**

**Chapters may take longer. Sorry! getting it sorted out, ill still try to publish**

**so check back daily.**


	9. Chapter 8

Sparrows POV

2 Months later

i sat on the roof. i knew the view at night was nice, and a breeze swept over me. it was peaceful and nice. i had headphones in listing to yaboyjdub on my i pod shuffle (Recent security gaurd left Alot.) i saw my rifle as a note said only to be used in dire circumstances. i didnt realy care. i just like guns. suddenly i heard rustling of the nearby dumpster. i went to check it out, using the way though the building holding my rifle close by I Bumped into Freddy on the way.

"Wazzap!"

"Wazzap!" Bonnie peeked his head around the corner

"Wazzap!" five sevconds later, everybody was yelling wazzap.

"Lets stop this, guys. i need To do something, Important."

"fine. Scatter!" and the rest of the fazbear crew ran into different rooms. i headed out side and bumped into somebody.

"sorry. i didnt mean to bump into you. i didnt mean too." i Picked Up the fellow anamtronic from the floor. She suddenly noticed my music. "Hey, you listen to jdub?"

"Yea, Why?"

"I listen to him all the time. Whats Your Favorite song. lets say it at the same time."

"Into the sky!" We both said at the same time. our intrests were the same. i stared into her eyes. but i broke concentration when i saw a suspicious blue bunny-like ear coming out of behind the dumpster

"wait one second" i grabbed my rifle and headed towards it. " Come out Bunny! why are you hiding?" A Scared, Bright blue Bunny thought i was going to shoot her.

"Lower it, i know her." I immediately lowered my gun, but not my guard. "Hi..." she whispered. she was shy. we started to chat

"Im Bonnie."

"im chica"

"Im Sparrow. never seen you around these parts."

"Yeah. Me And Chica Are Not from Here. anyw-"

"oh sh*t Bonnie, its 4am. we gotta go. see you next night"

"see ya." i said, and headed back in.

Freddys POV

"Foxy. he looks... lovestruck."

"Who do you thinks the lucky one?"

"I Dont know, his gun, maybe? He loves that so much, he carries it everywhere."

"Maybe we should ask."

"Thats invading his privicy. Lets get back planning the war with the toy anamtronics"

"Ok. Lets Tell him later."


	10. Note (Again)

**Back to school, and big things there, No chapter till tuesday 5th january, Sorry!**

**PS: i'm making it up to you Guys/Girls by staying up all afternoon writing on Tuesday, maybe 4/3 chapters?**


	11. Chapter 9

Next Day

Sparrows P.O.V

"Throwin' Money in the flame, Sh*t No Change, it stays the same, so watch us fly away into the sky..." I Sang to myself.

"Sup Bruh."

"AAAghhh!" I fell back off my chair. "Goddamit. Peter!"

"Ha. You Mad?" I Pushed him out the room and shut the door. "Aww Come On! Open up. He mad."

"Dude Screw you. what you want, Boy?"

"You to open the door!"

"Fine." i opened the door. peter was standing there, in a creepy position. i immediately knocked over him. i tape flew slid under the door.

"you're not getting this Back."

"Dude , thats not mine! the tape has a slideshow of the plans to defeat the toy anamtr-"

"Dude, STFU. im not going to give you this, Even Go get kye and travis!, I Dont Care!"

"Dude, who the F*ck is kye and travis?"

"Freddy and foxy."

"Oh. but i-"

"No Butts, Unless there Big."

"Bwahahaha!" Peter Was Roling on the floor, laughing."

Peter's P.o.v

I went Too Foxy and Freddy.I Should of been Smarter."Goddammit self!"

"Hey, Sup?"

"Hey , Freddy man h-h-hows it going d-d-dude" I stuttered

"So how he take the news?"

"Yea, about that fred..."

"What? You forgot, He doesn't care?"

"He Took the tape, but got mad at me."

"Soo, he took the tape, not giving it back and has locked him self in?"

"How you know That?!"

"Just a hunch. Hey lets go, i got a plan."

So freddy explained the plan, which was just the old 'game'.

Sparrows P.O.V

"I LOVE infinite power, baby!" I Headed out to the roof and chiled With toy chica. We Played "Cards Against Humanity"

A Card Game Chica brought over to freddys. She Went home at 4:30 am

Freddys P.O.V

1 Hour Later

We Were still standing at the doors

"Freddy, i got onto the power mainframe!"

"Good, now let me scan his power level"

"Freddy, what does it say about his power level"

"ITS Over 9000%!

"What?! Exact number please, freddy."

"Infinute..." Everyone shouted "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Ding dong ding dong,Dong ding ding dong

6Am, RUN!


	12. Question, please answer

Quick question,

Is It Possible To Press Charges against a 12 year old for throwing a half full water bottle at my best friend's girlfriend?

Contact me Please.


	13. Chapter 10

Sparrows P.O.V

"Chilling by the door, Got a tape in my paw, looking at it, dunno what its for lalalalala..." I Sung To Myself. I Heard Thumping from the left door, luckily the door was closed. I headed to the cams. There was a old monitor that read the tapes near the desk, but the tape was on the Least of my mind. I sat with ease. I couldn't see what was after me because it hid in the kitchen. It would come out every 2 minutes or so. I decided to open the door... Later. I sat there for like twenty minutes "Fucking hell. This is boring. WHY CAN'T I SLEEP!" I shouted. I stared at the tape. "C'mon. This isn't your stuff. Its peters personal stuff. It could be porn, old videos, his darkest secrets, his crush. BUT there is only 2 Girls here, Well 4." I whispers. Trying not to, I slipped the tape into the Monitor. Looked at it carefully. "144P, We Meet again." I stared at the tape recording. I could make out a Freddy-like creature and a... Clown? I Knew that clown. I had a Flash back.

Flash back start

A Clown-Like creature crawled towards Peter. He stared at his lifeless body until he put a wolf-like Anamtronic Suit on him. There was blood everywhere, so I silently threw up in my mouth. Until he came to me. He looked more surprised than sad,like he knew me before. I played dead for like 30 seconds until I coughed up blood."Please..." I muted. I saw him holding the Sparrow security guard Anamatronic suit.

Flash back end

I Stared "He's... Still here?" I opened the Metal door and ran. I had to find the guys. "Peter! Freddy! Anyone?" I saw Rushing shadows flash by me. I Was not alone "to Spooky for me. Is It you Foxy?" Some thing crawled on the roof into a shadow. "You Are kidding me. Is it Zumbez?" I said to myself. I tip toed to the security room but I felt like some one was chasing me. I heard heavy footsteps as I ran as fast as my robotic legs could carry me. I Made it to the security room, shut the doors and instantly shut the doors and checked the cams. Something was following me. A mangled fox robot spider thing was there. A Sigh of relief came over me. "Who are these things?" And I sat there till 6am.


	14. Chapter 12

Sparrow POV

I Saw the bullet stop IM midair. it was grabbed by a string, CM away from my face. "Now That's not fair, is it?" a face came out the shadows. it was the Clown.

"Clown Dude What the fuck are you doing here? Thanks for saving my life by the way."

No problem. Oh By the way your a wizard"

"I'm a... WHAT?!"

"Sparrow, you're a wizard."

"I'm a what?!"

"A wizard, Sparrow."

"I'm a WIZARD?!"

"Yes Sparrow, you're a wizard."

"but I'm just Sparrow."

"Well, Just Sparrow, you're a wizard."

"but I'm just Sparrow!"

"No, "Just Sparrow", you - are a wizard!"

"Listen here Clown I'm just sparrow!"

"NO! Sparrow, you are a wizard!"

"I'm not a wizard, Clown, I'm just sparrow!"

"Listen Sparrow, you are a wizard!"

"No Clown, I'm just sparrow!"

"Sparrow, for god's sake, you are a wizard!"

"A WIZARD?! I'm just Sparrow!"

"Nooo, "Just Sparrow"! You're a wizard."

"I'm not a wizard, Clown dude, I'm just Sparrow."

"Noooooo. Just Sparrow. You are a wizard."

"I'm not a wizard, clown!"

"Sparrow, you are a wizard!"

"Listen here Clown you Clothe Cunt! I'm not a FUCKING WIZARD!"

"For god's sake Sparrow, what is with this language?! You're a FUCKING WIZARD."

"I don't give a FUCK you silky clothy BASTARD! I'm not a FUCKING WIZARD!"

"Listen Sparrow, you're going to go to my box and do SPELLS and SHIT. And you're going to be FUCKING pleased about it!"

"I don't WANT to do your FUCKING spells you Shitlord! stick it up your fucking ASSHOLE!"

"My fucking WHAT?!"

"Clown, your pushing me over the FUCKING line!"

"No I'm not. You are a wizard! You're going to go to My box, you're going to do spells, you'll get a bunch of shit, you'll get a fucking Robot Animal pet, it'll deliver your mail - DEAL WITH IT. YA TWAT."

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING PUT MY DICK IN THE ANIMAL"

"I did that when I was younger, and that was a bad move. You, are a wizard."

"I'm a WHAT?!"

"YOU'RE A WIZARD Sparrow, FOR FUCK SAKE, LISTEN TO ME!"

"Fuck you Clown I've been through this I don't give a BLOODY FUCK WHAT YOU THINK."

"This is NOT negotiable! You come with me you TINY HAIRY CUT FUCK SMALL DICK SKINNY CUNT EAT MORE WANKER"

"I'LL FUCKING SET YER Cloth ON FIRE!"

" 'MON THEN YA LITTLE Dick CUNT, SQUARE-GO LIKE"

"I'LL FUCKING BURST YE'"

" Right you, you little wank stain. If you don't get your act together, I'm gonna drag you to My box. You'll get a bunch of shit, you'll get an animal that'll deliver your SHITY mail and that'll be that and you'll enjoy it ya' FURRY CUNT"

"I'll fucking NAW yer strings off, You Clown!"

"- Listen you, get near my strings and I'll slap you across the face like a little BITCH"

"I'll PUMP ye' SILLY."

"C'MON THEN YA CUNT"

"ILL SHOVE MAH FUCKING GUN UP YA ARSE YOU Clothy COON"

"I'll RUPTURE YOUR FUCKING ANUS WITH MAH MASSIVE FUCKING HENTI TENTACLES"

"I'll RIP YER GIANT TENTACLES OFF AND BASH YE ACROSS THE JAW WITH IT"

" LET'S GO RIGHT NOW BRING IT ON YA LITTLE WANK"

The Argument Was stopped Toy Freddy "Dude's Calm down. you're fighting like siblings."

"FUCK YOU CUNT!" I leaped to toy feddy. I ripped some suit of him but he managed to get away. I grabbed my gun.

"OI! Yer Furry cunt." it was my replacement. "Asta La Vista" I Dodged a herd of bullets coming my way. I swiftly took cover and a massive gun fight happened. I shot multiple times and managed to hit her, but she got me in the chest. Oil mixed with rotten blood was leaking everywhere. I pushed the metal crate forward and shoved her. She dropped her gun and I charged onto her. Sitting on her chest. She headbutted my gun out my hand and it turned into an intense fist fight. She kicked me STRAIGHT IN THE BALLS! "FUCK! My Balls!" I lied on the floor, gripping my nutsack.

"Seriously Sparrow? THAT'S your weakness?!"

"Every man weakness, Fuuuck" I said. She just stared at me laughing her tits off. " whatever, man." I Felt something inside. (Magical Power, Not Rape joke.) "I WILL KILL YOU" I couldn't control Myself. I Just blew her to the over side of the room. I could control myself now. I saw her, leaking oil. "I got an idea." I said to myself. "Oi Clown guy! You got any matches?"

"Why?"

"what, you want me to shoot flames?"

"Okay, fine."

he passed me a match.


	15. Chapter 13

"What are you doing?" The the Vixen asked. "Nobody fucking replaces me. Time to be an arsonist." I Shouted to her. I lit the match "no, Please, Have Mercy!" she cried. "No!" I threw the match at the pool of fuel. Flames were everywere, Then a goddam Exploison! "Fucking hell, who wrote this book, Micehel bay?" Right then and there, some barrels blew open the locked door. i walked though the door. I was in some room, like a office, with a empty freddy head on the desk, and a stench of blood, and a flash light. Someone was walking down the hall. "oh shit!" I tried to go though the vent, but I was to slow "oh shit!" he screamed, putting the empty freddy head on. I Facepalmed. "Hi Im Froody! Your Friend! Please don't kill me…" he said. "Why the fuck would I kill you, simple filthy human peasant!" I said in his face. He looked confused. "aren't you going to stuff me into a cute metal bunny?" he asked. "Why would I do that?" I asked, couriosity killing me"Because you think im an en-endo like the toy animtronics. You don't?" he stuttered. "The others are'nt trying to kill you for that reason, I would of since we where made by the same people. Execept their older. Whats your name?" I explained "Im Aaron… Aaron Ash. And yours?" He replied."Sparrow- Oh Shit! Hey uhh what time is it?" I asked. He pulled out his watch. "10 Minutes to 6. Anyway, thanks for stalling the anamtronics. Who can hold a piss in for 6 hours." He replied.

"Hey uhh can I make a phone call?" I asked. He nodded and passed me his mobile. " I dialed 1-800 FAZ-FAZBEAR and I left a message, saying that there was a bug in my system and I'd be back tommorrow.


	16. Chapter 14

Sparrow's POV (Like always)

I Hung up the phone. Aaron was just waiting for me to start a conversation. Suddenly the phone rang, so I answered it. "Hey, Uhh, Aaron,is that you? If it is, Good Job! Yea, umm most people don't last this long… like that kid Jeremy, but that Mark guy, he was so pro at his job. Soo uhh, by the way, the previous night guards complained about that balloon kid moving on your 3rd night. He's got no endo, so that should be impossible, maybe the dead kids possessed him? But I don't believe in ghosts. Fucking Fritz, he shouldn't have killed those kids. By the way Good job! See you tomorrow, I'll call again. See ya at six. By the way, im on my way for my day shift. I'll buy you a coffee on the way, do you want one?" Aaron leaned over my shoulder. "Sure, But make it a Cappuccino." after that, the guy hung up the phone. "That's Mike. He work's day shift. Sometimes I stay here with him till my shift starts." He said. Until I realised. " hey uhh, where shall I go?" I asked Aaron. "Well, down the hall, take a right. It should be empty, except some animatronic parts. So I started to head down the hall, but footsteps came down the hall. I rushed back and hid in the vent. I put my finger on my lips to tell Aaron to be silent about me. It was Mike that was down the hall. I decided to recharge my batteries, since it may take a while. (Pun Was Intended)

Aaron's POV

I Saw Mike coming down the hall, holding a coffee and my cappuccino,and that black bag on his back saying Nike. "Hey Man!" he shouted. Me and mike have been going to the same collage for a while, but we never spoke to each over. He's worked at at Bon-Bon's family restaurant, but the place is a rip off of Freddy's pizza place with a high budget. I sat with mike. He opened his bag, and pulled out his Gameboy, and played some pokemon red. "Man, I brought the cable. Now can we trade my electabuzz for your magmar?" he asked. I pulled out my Gameboy with pokemon blue, and we traded. He thanked me, and we played pokemon for a while

**(Note: This Is Based during 2014, not in the 1990's. I know this part may cause confusion, just Mike and Aaron like the original pokemon games.) **

Sparrow's Pov

I woke up. I looked though the vent and saw Aaron, with a worried expression, wearing the freddy mask. Toy freddy was in his room, but wandered out. I couldn't see any thing behind me, until I heard a voice. "Mangle? That you?" I Heard Behind me. I Paused. "Mangle? Did the kids break your voice box?" I Looked at Aaron. I made a mask putting motion, and he wore his mask. The person behind me crawled over me. It was T-Bonnie. She crawled in the room, looking left and right. It was like Aaron was invisible to her. She went down the hallway, and I was about to crawl out, butheard a clang, "Mangle? Weren't you just in the vent? If you're here…" she ran down the hallway, Aaron was still wearing his mask. She grabbed me by the head, and she and mangle though me out the vent, launching me into aaron.


End file.
